


为什么不应该睡你的搭档演员

by Anonymous



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer的理由清单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为什么不应该睡你的搭档演员

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You Shouldn't Hook Up With Co-Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069344) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



> 本来想像Mandy那样手写的，字太丑，算了= =b

为什么不应该睡你的搭档演员  
作者：Chris Colfer  
1、所有人都会知道。无论你觉得你有多谨慎，甚至在安全套丢进垃圾桶之前这就会成为公众的谈资。  
2、你得花费无数时间坐在你的好莱坞妈妈/公关面前听她滔滔不绝地教育你，她的出发点是好的，但实际上非常严厉。（而且你会毫无怨言地接受，因为她所说的一切都是对的，你应该更多地听她的意见。无论如何，这就是你付她钱的原因。）  
3、你会以为你恋爱了，但其实你并没有。不要让你的下半身替你做决定。  
4、你不得不告诉自己你没谈恋爱，就算你确实坠入爱河了。这样可以不那么难过。  
5、你可能会看他和其他人在一起。这很糟糕，而你TMD无能为力。  
6、如果你们睡了一次，你会想再来一次。性本身就让人沉迷，但是某一时刻你会觉得这还不够，你会发现自己想哭，因为你们坐在你家的沙发上，你的手臂搂着他就让你感到不可思议地满足。  
7、你不能有什么大动作，甚至小动作也不行。尽管这是连续的第十二个月你们有定期的不正当勾搭，尽管你希望你们能像普通人一样庆祝。  
8、就算你有所表示也是徒劳的。他不可能真的用你为他定制的房屋钥匙，但你还是给他了。  
9、你不能和他共同计划未来。无论你多想这么做，你们都知道你们的生活有多么不可预料。 ~~尽管他会是个好父亲。~~  
10、某一个时刻你会怀疑一切，有时你怀疑的时候他不在你身边。你会犯一些非常愚蠢的错误。  
11、你不必告诉他，但是你知道你应该告诉他。信任和沟通是你最强大的敌人。  
12、你不得不把你的朋友牵扯进来，可能甚至是你的家人。谎言和掩饰很复杂，除非你们是异性恋白人模范情侣，唯一会支持你们的只有那些爱你们的人。  
13、有时你在重大决定里没有发言权，因为这些决定对他的影响更大。  
14、你不得不  
  
睡你的搭档演员的原因  
作者：Darren Criss  
1、你爱他。  
2、他爱你。


End file.
